wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Void elf
, |mount = Starcursed Voidstrider |homeworld = |language = Thalassian, Common }} Void elves are an allied race affiliated with the Alliance. They were introduced with the Battle for Azeroth expansion. To unlock them, players must have reached with Argussian Reach and completed and the race's recruitment quest. Their capital and starting zone is Telogrus Rift. Background Many have sought to harness the corruptive magic of the Void. Most who tried have fallen into madness. Determined to use this power for the good of Azeroth, Alleria Windrunner is the first mortal to succeed at defying the shadow's whispers. Coming to the aid of a group of her kin who nearly gave in to the darkness, Alleria has vowed to train these Void Elves to control the shadows within them and pledge their newfound powers to the Alliance. Appearance Void elves look very similar to blood elves in terms of stature and body type. However, their skin ranges from shades of blue to grey, while their eyes glow blue. Some have glowing blue tentacles showing from under their hair. Starting info Void elves start at level 20. Starting area intro voice-over Starting attributes Racial traits * : Reduces Shadow damage taken by 1%. * : Your abilities have a chance to empower you with the essence of the Void. Entropic Embrace increases damage and healing by 5% for 12 sec. It has a 33% proc chance with 60 seconds internal cooldown. * : Reduces the cost of Void Storage and Transmogrification by 50% * : Your spell casts are not delayed by taking damage. * : Tear a rift in space. Reactivate this ability to teleport through the rift. 30 yd range. 3 min cooldown. **Spatial Rift: Rip a hole in space and time, transporting you to the targeted location. Classes Those who play as void elves can choose from the following classes: *Hunter *Mage *Monk *Priest *Rogue *Warlock *Warrior *Death Knight (Upcoming) Emotes Male *''What am I into? Let's just say some of my proclivities can run a bit... dark.'' *''I do my best work in the shadows. Allow me to demonstrate.'' *''The Void has taught me many secrets. Some of them can be most... satisfying.'' *''As a rule, I don't sprout tentacles. But in your case, I'll make an exception.'' *''When studying shadow magic, one learns to be flexible. Very... flexible.'' *''You sate my hunger... and I'll sate yours.'' *''I know what you're thinking... "Oh goody, another elf." Well... I bet you weren't expecting a VOID elf, now were you?'' *''If you're looking for tall, dark, and brooding, that's me. Well, dark and brooding, at least.'' *''Say what you will about the tenets of the Void. At least it's an ethos!'' *''Would you believe purple has always been my favorite color? Even before I went void, I mean.'' *''Alleria is my favorite Windrunner sister. Edgier than Vereesa, but slightly less homicidal than the dead one.'' *''The fact that I wield void energies doesn't mean I plan to consume everything I see. After all, I have a figure to maintain.'' *''Old Gods... I mean, really? Some have mouths for eyes, others have eyes for mouths. Talk about a hot mess...'' Female *''They say the Void hungers. Let's start off with a bit of nibbling.'' *''Get nice and close. Whispers are kinda my thing.'' *''Are you checking out my void form?'' *''There is a void in my heart. Have you come to fill it?'' *''Who needs the Light? It's so much more fun in the dark.'' *''You cannot a-void my charms.'' *''The Void isn't the only thing that's insatiable.'' *''No, we do not drink blood--that's the San'layn. Totally different emo elf.'' *''First was high, then blood, and now void. Get the order right.'' *''Who does my hair? You might have heard of my stylist. It's called THE VOID.'' *''Gloomy? I'm not gloomy. I just dress that way... and talk that way... and act that way.'' *''You think YOU have a dark side? Elf, please.'' *''Well, yes, technically the Void does want to consume the entire cosmos. But I'll settle for a smaller bite... for now.'' *''No matter how much you plead, I will not sprout tentacles or turn into a giant eyeball. Well, I might. But not because you asked.'' Media Images File:Heritage Armor-Void Elves.jpg|Void elves in heritage armor File:VoidstriderMountJournal.jpeg|Racial mount File:Voidstrider.jpeg Videos Allied Race Weapons - New Color Variations - Void Elves & Nightborne Female! Everything Void Elf - Customization, Racial, Heritage Armor, Voices, Mounts - Alliance Allied Race Allied Races In Game Preview - Mounts, Heritage Armor, Customization & Racials Void Elf Questline - Voiceover - This is HOW the Void Elves Join the Alliance Forces! - SPOILERS! Patch changes References See also External links de:Leerenelfen Category:Alliance races Category:Allied races Category:Void elves